


Tangled up in you

by Poetic_Disaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Disaster/pseuds/Poetic_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has two months left until his contract is up and the hellhounds come to collect. Dean's never really cared much about himself but now that he's starring down the barrel,so to speak, he wishes he could at least bring himself to confess his feelings to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled up in you

**Author's Note:**

> Being the insomniac I am, I was up late listening to music when the story came to me. These are the lyrics that proved to be the inspiration for this story....
> 
> You're my world  
> The shelter from the rain  
> You're the pills  
> That take away my pain  
> You're the light  
> That helps me find my way  
> You're the words  
> When I have nothing to say  
> And in this world  
> Where nothing else is true  
> Here I am  
> Still tangled up in you  
> I'm still tangled up in you  
> Still tangled up in you  
> You're the fire  
> That warms me when i'm cold  
> You're the hand  
> I have to hold as I grow old  
> You're the shore  
> When I am lost at sea  
> You're the only thing  
> That I like about me  
> And in this world  
> Where nothing else is true  
> Here I am  
> Still tangled up in you  
> I'm still tangled up in you  
> How long has it been  
> Since this storyline began  
> And I hope it never ends  
> And goes like this forever  
> In this world  
> Where nothing else is true  
> Here I am  
> Still tangled up in you  
> Tangled up in you

The day had been a bust and Dean was tired, had been running on less than 2 hours sleep and needed to call it a night. He pulled into the parking lot and made his way to the motel room just as the last of the light washed out of the night sky. Turning on one of the dim reading lights and flopping down into the uncomfortable chair he unlaced and tugged off his boots. He thought about taking a shower but decided against it and instead pulled the brown paper bag from his duffle on the floor. 

Dean pulls out the bottle, unscrews the cap, and downs a big swig of the Amber liquid inside. He pushes past the burn and takes another allowing the warmth to settle in his chest, hoping it will chase away the images in his head, the ones that'd plagued him all day. Dean can't say his thoughts haven't taken this turn before because well, that would be a damn lie. He's been fantasizing about his brother since Sam hit puberty and his body started filling out but today has been different. Dean thinks that has more to do with him than with the images themselves. Today had been different only in the fact that Dean had grown tired of hiding inside his thoughts. 

He wants to just put it out there and tell Sam how he feels, to finally get it off his chest before he has to say goodbye. He's annoyed because he doesn't understand why he cant have his brother in the only way forbidden to him. He knows why, for all the obvious reasons, that people would say it's wrong but they didn't exactly play by the same rules as the rest of the world, this shouldn't be any damn different. Despite his attempts to distract himself over the details of the hunt and mentally sort through who they needed to interview tomorrow his thoughts circle back to Sam. Stupid baby brother and his stupid, beautiful hair that Dean's sure would probably feel like silk between his fingers. Stupid, long, toned legs that Dean would love to feel wrapped around his waist as he pounds into tight, wet, heat. Stupid pouty lips that curl when Sam doesn't get his way. Stupid kaleidoscope eyes that burn into Dean and he swears he could stare into them forever. 

"Stupid" he slurs out quietly around the mouth of the bottle as he turns it up again. 

"What's stupid?" He hears as Sam shuffles in the hotel and kicks the door closed with one leg and throws Dean a questioning glare. 

"This case" Dean quickly recovers. "I got nothing." He says and slides the folders laying in front of him to the side and takes another swig. 

Tan fingers stretch out in front of his face and Dean's immediate thought is that he wants to reach over, wrap his lips around them, and suck the taste of Sam deep into his mouth. Jesus, he's really fucked up. He glances up at Sam and after a second realizes what he wants and hands the bottle over. He watches as his brother takes several generous gulps and his eyes follow the movement of his throat as he swallows it down. Dean unconsciously licks his lips. A quick smile plays at the corners of Sam's mouth and Dean has to ask.

"What?" He questions.

"We should watch a movie." Sam says nonchalantly. "Focus on that tomorrow." And he notions towards the loose string of papers littering the small bedside  
table.

Dean rolls the idea around in his head for a minute. A dark theatre, away from prying eyes, his brothers body close to his, his hands burning to reach out and touch. He clears his throat. 

"Gonna take more than a cheap movie to get me to put out Sammy." And laughs. 

"Shut up jerk." Sam says as he gives his brother a playful nudge. 

"Make me bitch." He replies playfully as he grabs the bottle from Sam's hand and takes another drink. 

"Actually" Sam sighs, "I meant on the laptop. " I downloaded a bunch of movies on there while I was still with Jess and never got around to watching them."

Dean looks at Sam then. He didn't mention her often but when he did there was always sadness in his eyes but not tonight and for that Dean was thankful. 

"Alright" he says. "What do we got?" 

Sam slides his laptop out of its case and fires it on. After going over the list of options they both settle on one. Dean shrugs out of his flannel and walks toward his bed. 

"What are you doing?" Sam asks and looks at his brother. 

"Huh?" Dean looked back just as confused. 

"You're gonna have to come over here with me." Sam says and pats the empty space beside him. 

Dean swallows hard and hesitates for a minute then makes his way beside his little brother. He tries to focus all his attention on the screen and not on the solid mass of muscle radiating heat across Dean's right side but Sam is making that difficult. Dean is well aware of all the times his brothers eyes fall on him but he pushes it away, unsure of what the implications mean.  
Half way through the movie Dean is overcome with the stifling heat of their too small hotel room. Partly because of the alcohol coursing through his veins and partly because of the heater by his side. As if reading his mind, Sam shuffles beside him quickly and efficiently pulls his shirt up and off his broad shoulders and slips out of his jeans, tossing them across the room. Dean looks then. Couldn't stop himself from taking in the sight of Sam's bare skin this close to him. Just laid out on the bed, wearing only his boxers. Sam looked over and gave a dimpled grin and Dean felt a trickle of sweat slide down his face. 

"Take your shirt and pants off Dean." Sam says so calmly, like it's not a big deal. Like this is something brothers do. Like it's not gonna make Dean come completely unraveled. Dean is clearly being tested beyond what he can bare, he thinks quietly to himself.

Sam gets up and slightly cracks the window then makes his way back towards the bed just as Dean discards his crumpled clothes in the floor, refusing to meet his brothers eyes. Dean's not oblivious to how Sam's skin brushes up against his as his brother adjusts to find a comfortable position or the small breeze that seeps though the opened window and slips across Dean's severely overheated skin. Goosebumps trace their way across his back and all down his arms and he's not sure who's to blame; the liquid heat pouring from Sam or the bite of the cool night air. He's trying his best to keep his breathing normal but his heart is hammering in his chest. It's both infuriating and exhilarating how easily Sam can get him going. He's so tangled up his thoughts he doesn't even realise that the movie has ended and Sam is closing his laptop. It's confusing for a moment as he is engulfed in darkness. He thinks he should probably get up and move to his bed, a safe distance from Sam, but his body doesn't comply. He's frozen, has no clue how much time passes as he lays there motionless. 

"Dean" he hears his name whispered into the silence. He knows it's his baby brother but his tone is unfamiliar. It's heavy and thick and his name hangs in the silence for a moment before warm fingers make a lazy slide down his back eliciting another trail of chills to break across his skin. He tries to stifle the moan that bubbles up from his chest but it's too late, the sound already escaping his lips. 

"That feel good Dean?" Sam asks and he moans again in answer. 

The rational part of his brain is trying to convince himself that it's not real, that this is nothing more than an alcohol induced wet dream. Thinks the real Dean is probably passed out in Sam's bed, snoring. Dean doesn't really care. Couldn't walk away from this if he wanted to. 

"Sammy," he finally finds his voice. "Can I touch you?" 

"Yeah, Dean. Please God, touch me!" He hears Sam whine, the delicious sound an explosion inside his brain. 

He leans up and puts both hands across his brothers shoulders gently pushing him flat on the bed. His hands trail softly over the hard planes of his chest while he uses a foot to glide Sam's legs apart and slide his knee to rest between his brothers outstretched legs, against the bulge in his boxers. He leans close, breathes in the apple smell of Sam's shampoo and brings his lips close to his brothers ear. 

" I've wanted you for so long Sammy. So fucking long baby brother. You have no idea." He whispers and licks a hot trail up Sam's neck, then going back in for another taste of Sam's mouth. Dean's pretty fucking sure he's dreaming at this point but he's too damn lost to care. Maybe it was another djinn and he's trapped in some dirty warehouse, lost to the world inside his fantasies. He's got less than two months till his deal is up so it's not like he hasn't already admitted defeat. Would this really be a bad way to go out? He wonders…

His tongue trails down the glistening heat of Sam's stomach coming to rest at his navel and the patch of hair that disappears beneath Sam's underwear. He loops his fingers into the material and slides it down, Sam's hips canting off the bed to help accommodate. The smell of Sam rushes Dean senses and his mouth waters, eager to finally taste. He peppers soft wet kisses across the sharp jut of Sam's hip bone before finally sliding his mouth over his brothers hard length, swallowing him as far as he will go. Sam's moans fill the air. After a few minutes Dean pulls off with a slick pop, a trail of spit connected between his lips and the ruddy head of Sam's dick.

"Taste so good Sam." He moans, licking his lips, and runs his hand over the globe of Sam's ass, pulls his cheeks apart and pushes his brothers legs up giving him better access. 

"Wonder what you'd taste like here?" he says as his breathe washes hot against Sam's pursed hole. 

"Oh God Dean, please!" Sam whines and Dean swipes a long, wet drag against the most intimate part of his bothers body and of course, Sam would taste good here too... 

He stretches his tongue and pushes into Sam opening the outer rim and plunging deep. Pushes as hard as he can against Sam as he squirms underneath him, moaning and pleading for more. He brings a finger up and pushes it inside, sliding all the way in and Sam looses it. 

"More Dean! Please I need more." He all but screams and Dean obliges. He's got two fingers buried inside his brother, scissoring and stretching him as his teeth nip at the tender skin of Sam's thigh. Contemplates a third finger but by now Sam is fucking himself hard against Dean's hand and it's all he can take. Grabs the small bottle of lube from the bedside table and coats his dick, wants to make sure this isn't painful for Sam. 

He lines his dick up with his brothers hole and stills for a moment, uncertainty clouding his mind.

"Fuck me Dean." Sam calls out, his fingers grabbing the back of Deans ass in an attempt to pull him close. Dean thinks if he were a stronger man he could resist this but he's not so instead he sinks into the perfect heat of his brother. 

"God Sammy, you're so fucking tight." He groans out as he buries himself all the way inside, his balls coming to rest against Sam's ass. He's slow at fist, working in and out carefully, letting Sam adjust at an easy pace but Sam is writhing underneath him urging faster and harder and Dean could never deny him anything, didn't want to when he was begging like that. Sweat is dripping from both of them slicking up smooth skin as their bodies slam against each other, their pace urgent and rough. He's fucking Sam so hard and plowing into his sweet spot and his little brother all but growls out his release, the white ropes painting his sweat slicked chest. Dean follows immediately after and collapses against the hard muscle of Sam's chest. 

Dean feels like his particles have separated, leaving him a boneless mess, as he lays against Sam's side, completely unable to move. He didn't know it could be like this. That someone could break him down to his most simplest form and re-arrange the pieces. He felt vulnerable and defenseless, two things Dean Winchester wasn't used to feeling, and waits for the inevitable; the proverbial shoe to drop. Minutes pass with nothing but silence between them. 

"Sam?" Dean gently calls, finally clearing his orgasm fogged brain. He brings his hand up and runs it across his brothers cheek and then slips into his shaggy hair, letting his nails drag gently into his scalp. He smiles as Sam releases a sigh of relief. 

"Just answer me one thing Sammy." Dean whispers into the neck of his baby brother. "What made you decide to make your move?" And even though the room was dark he could feel Sam's eyes on him and he's absolutely still in the silence waiting for his brothers reply. When he finally speaks his voice is shaky and he can tell Sam's choking back so much emotion. 

"I couldn't let you leave without knowing how I really felt." He said tears finally washing down his cheeks. "I love you Dean."

And for the first time in Deans life he let all the emotions he'd successfully buried pour out of him. Didn't even recognize the sounds that were erupting from his chest as he cried and held onto his little brother for dear life. Sam had always had a way of stripping him down and laying him bare, and yet, he felt safe here in this dingy motel room wrapped up in Sam's strong arms. 

"I love you too Sammy." He confesses and places another kiss to his brothers lips. 

"I'm gonna save you Dean." And there was so much faith and conviction in Sam's voice Dean wasn't left with any choice but to believe him, even if he didn't quite know how he planned on accomplishing it. Dean buried his face into the crook of Sam's neck and breathed in the familiar scent. There were so many uncertainties and yet Dean refused to think about them. They both fell asleep, limbs and breathe intertwined until it was uncertain where one began and the other ended. Neither of them aware of which step to take next but refueled and reunited in their purpose and that, they both drifted off thinking, was half the battle. 

The end.


End file.
